Nightmares To Reality
by ODDLOVER1
Summary: OddxUlrich pairingwhich does mean it's a yaoi story which mean it IS A GUYXGUY RELTIONSHIP STORY. Any ways Odd is havin nightmares every time they come true. Can anyone help him. I guess you'll just have to read and find out read and review plese THANK YO


Hi Peeps! This is ODDLOVER1 reporting for duty to bring you the best stories I have to offer. This is only my third fic so go easy on me. This fic IS A YAOI STORY, WHICH DOES MEAN GUYXGUY RELATIONSHIP! Now that's said I'll just say that it is an OddxUlrich fic. So if you don't like any of these things then don't read it or at least don't review. Oh by the way this story is told completely in Odds point of view So with that said ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1: The Worst Nightmare Yet

I was running as fast as I could through the dark. Something was chasing me close behind. I was scared for my life and couldn't see anything. The footsteps were getting closer…closer…now they were only seconds behind me, and all of the sudden they just disappeared. I stopped and turned around and peered into the never-ending darkness and saw nothing but as my eyes adjusted to the dark I realized that I was in the forest not far from the school. To be more specific in the clearing where the sewer hole was that was the entrance to our own personal subway tunnel to the factory that held the super computer, and our connection to a whole virtual universe. In desperate need of a place to hide in case the creature came back, I lifted the sewer top only wishing to be back at the dorm with Ulrich, still asleep in my bed. How did I even get into this mess? I looked down into the sewer and was met by two large glowing red orbs. They lunged at me,

Tackling me to the ground. "Ahh!" I screamed, "HELP! ULRICH HELP ME!" All was starting to go black now, dimming. All was fuzzy, I felt completely connected from my body. I was screaming, shouting, pleading for some one to save me..

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

All the sudden I felt completely reconnected to my body but was in pitch dark, "HELP! HELP! ULRICH! HELP ME!" I shouted not in control of what I was saying. I still couldn't move my arms, so I could only guess that creature still had me, but then the thing holding me, shaking me violently shouted.

"ODD! ODD! WAKE UP!" it shouted. Ulrich?

I opened my eyes. 'Wait… when did I close them?' I thought."U-Ulrich? I-Is that you?" I stuttered out. I blinked my eyes a few times to get them adjusted to the dark, clearing them of the blurriness they had gotten. 'Was I asleep? Was it all just a dream?' I wondered.

"Yeah, it's me," obviously relieved that I was finally awake, "You ok?" he asked in a concerned voice. That's weird. I mean I've had nightmares many times before and he never really cared before. He usually just woke me up so he could get back to sleep. Why was he so concerned this time? He's acting weird. Ah whatever. Maybe he just felt bad for being such a gerk all those other times.

"Um… I'm fine."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No," I said. "What time is it?"

"'Bout 12:30, why?"

I yawned, "No reason, well sleep tight," I said before turning my back on him.

"Okay. Well night," he said. He got up and was about to move away. Instead he stopped. Turned back around and asked, "O-Odd… do you want me to sleep with you tonight. You've seemed really tense lately and have been having a lot of nightmares. Maybe if some one was in bed with you, you wouldn't have bad dreams." I blushed and was glad that my back was turned to him because other wise my head would be as visible as Rudolf's red nose on a night when you couldn't see anything. Secretly I'd been crushing on Ulrich for about 3 months now. Ever since about 2 weeks after we shut down the super computer. I finally had enough time to sit down and think and while I was thinking I realized I was gay. NO WONDER SO MANY OF MY RELATIONSHIPS BLEW UP. Well ok… so maybe it was just the fact I wasn't that smart and did really stupid things to try and impress girls but I mean come on. I'm a guy. Ok, maybe I'm not gay. Just bi, but what difference does it make. I currently was crushing on my best friend and roommate, Ulrich Stern. Man this sucked. My heart was telling me to say yes but my brain told me to say no it was wrong. Well at the lack of ability to decide I did what I usually did. Ignored both and listen to my gut and just act on instinct.

"Um- uh no, no I'm fine! Really I am. Don't sweat it."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm positive I'll be fine." The truth was I wasn't fine. It all started about a month after the whole super computer was shut down. I was having bad dreams and then the next day they'd come true exactly like in my dream. At first they were mild and harmless and I just brushed them off as coincidences but they steadily worse and worse. Now THIS! Oh god why does this have to happen to me. However I wasn't gonna let Ulrich know about it.

"Ok, if you're sure. Sleep tight Odd."

"Night Ulrich." Of course the good night was short. As soon as I shut my eyes the picture of the horrible creature returned full force to my sight. "Sigh… hey Ulrich on second thought. Is that offer still open."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I've changed my mind and want someone sleeping beside me."

"Ok. I'll be right there." A few moments later Ulrich pulled back the covers. I scooted over to the side so we could just fit together in the small bed.

"Thanks Ulrich."

"No problem."

"Well, night."

"Good night Odd." For the first few minutes I just stayed still acting as if I was sleeping just enjoying the warmth Ulrich's body was radiating. After a while I decided I'd risk snuggling up to him and hope he thought I was sleeping. So I tossed and tured slightly making small grunting noises here and there. Then I turned over and wrapped my arms around his lower torso and snuggled my head to his firm strong chest. I inhaled his scent deeply and then exhaled a content sigh. After a few minutes I fell to sleep and had a peaceful sleep with wonderful dreams of Ulrich.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Hey so how did you like it. I really don't have much to say except if you liked this read another of my stories. Oh btw the rating might change depending on language and violence so be prepared. Well give me reviews so I can give you chapters well I love you all bye


End file.
